Blog Fiction
Introduction Blog fiction has been around since the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blog#History blog] has been around. It is defined as a blog in the form of a diary that allows readers to interact with it. At first it was hard to get blog fictions rolling and readers interested in reading personal diaries. But a man named Scott Carpenter came up with a brilliant idea to include a fictional character into his non-fictional blog, and to make sure the readers understood that the character was fictional he made it a spider http://blog.blogfiction.org/2010/04/from-blog-to-blog-fiction.html . This breakthrough allowed for blogs to become fictional and attract many readers. '''4-5 Sentences on Major Features of the Genre (Abhi's Part):''' Blog fiction also adopt the identity of either a narrative or character diary, thus differentiating between the experience of progressing through a story from the viewpoint of one of the character's diaries versus the experience of receiving insights into a particular character's mindset (or characters' mindset). The very semantics of blogs allow a work of blog fiction to foster multiple characters within a single narrative, allowing readers to view the narrative from multiple perspectives and gain a more holistic framework of the story. And similarly, a single author could be controlling multiple characters, or the blog fiction may be administered between multiple authors, each controlling a specific portion of the work. An additional layer blog fiction authors must consider (and this feature is not specific blog fiction literature) is whether or not one wants to acknowledge the existence of the blog itself (i.e. the medium through which the author is communicating to his/her audience), and thereby acknowledging the presence of their audience, and possibly opening a portal for interaction between author and audience. Finally, blog fiction allows authors to experiment with temporality in a way other works of literature seldom have the opportunity to do so; each blog post can be compared to an episode of a television show, thus forcing the author to choose whether each of their blog posts maintains a relationship with time consistent with the relationship readers have with time or that the blog post maintains its own timeline and assumes the responsibility of informing its readers of its temporal pace (i.e. hazy-time vs. real-time). Malina Howard-individual analysis(Starwalker) Ben Simon-individual analysis Abhinav Agarwal-individual analysis Ryan Serrano-individual analysis [tba (a: analyzed)--> wiretapfollies.com by Joshua G. Allen] Peter Liu-individual analysis (Fake Steve Jobs) Blog fiction is a fairly new format of fiction. There are currently several types of blog fiction, categorized by DustinM, including Standard Blog Fiction, Many to One Format, Many to Many Format, and Other. Standard Blog Fiction Standard Blog Fiction is the most commonly used, and most popular format. In this type, one blog is written by one character. Many to One Format In this format, there are multifarious characters that tell their stories in one blog. To distinguish among who is writing the post, each entry indicates which character is writing through a label, category setting, or within the post itself. [DustinM] Many to Many Format This is the most complex format of blog fiction. Not only does there exist multiple characters, but each character has his own blog. Each blog may be independent of each other, or intertwined with each other and with the overall story. This type of blog fiction is not common, as it is very challenging to set up and follow. Other This category encompasses blog fiction works that do not fall into one of the aforementioned categories based on their descriptions. This also includes works that have not been categorized by DustinM. References